


Talking to the moon

by Moondxst



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everybody Lives, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Religious Content, Symbolism, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondxst/pseuds/Moondxst
Summary: Basil didn't know what to doTurns out neither did Dorian
Relationships: Dorian Gray/Basil Hallward
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Talking to the moon

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is dead but so is my soul :D
> 
> -  
> Takes place on the night Sibyl Vane killed herself but Dorian found out way sooner and he's way more desperate and it's not on Oscar Wilde's writing style cause I really didn't even tried  
> -
> 
> Enjoy and leave comments and all that

The moon was already up in the sky above when Basil Hallward stood in front of his easel, trying to paint absolutely anything that wouldn't resemble Dorian and his perfection. Something that couldn't be translated into love poems. He was on the 7th sketch, 7th failed attempt. Of course, any of the paintings would be exquisite works of art, but they would all show more feelings than he could allow himself to exhibit, so he didn't even bother.

-This is useless —Sighed the artist as he lowered his head to hold it against the canvas.  
After bringing everything inside, he went to sit on the outdoor stone bench, looking up to the moon in exasperation.  
"I am rather desperate. Dorian hasn't sent a single letter for over 5 months and I surely don't know what to do. I mustn't feel this way in the first place, really if I am a sin closer to hell so be it. I officially can't help whatever this is... not even I know, so it should be fine... it would help if I weren't on the edge of crying."  
His small monologue and teary moment were interrupted by a frenetic knocking at the door. "Honestly who on earth knocks at someone's door this late at night?!"

-Dorian —Basil gasped as soon as he opened the door.  
Dorian Gray, in all glory and beauty crying at his doorstep. Face marked red with shame and couple of minutes crying and clear round pearls rolling down his face, mouth bitten out of pain. Basil was sure his heart broke quite a bit with that scene, he looked so desperate. Tearful blue eyes and parted crimson lips, messy golden locks but the boy, who Basil painted months ago, was there again. Even though something has changed that Basil couldn't pinpoint.  
-Basil, I don't know what to do... —the younger man cried as he fell to hug Basil and hide his face on his neck as though he could hide and be safe from the world -She didn't deserve this! I never wanted it to truly happen!  
-Dear Dorian, what is the matter? Please, keep calm, it's fine.  
The boy shook his head as he grabbed his friends shirt for dear life. Basil was confused enough to hurt but he just soothed Dorian and held him like the world was going to fall apart if he let go. It maybe would, he really wasn't sure, he just had to wait until the younger man stopped sobbing.  
Soon enough he was leading Dorian to the garden so that he could get fresh air and, maybe, explain his concerns. As soon as they arrived at the garden, Dorian fell sit on the grass, looking down as though the world shamed him. Basil took a sit by his side and very self consciously took his friends hand and waited patiently.  
-Sibyl Vane is dead. She killed herself and it's all my fault... -The boy murmured, gathering the courage to look into his friends eyes. -The worst part is that I don't feel the tragedy as much as I want to feel it!  
-Dorian that is horrible, I am so sorry, are you sure? —Basil asked ever so concerned -Perhaps you are numb or you didn't yet process the whole information?  
He shook his head once again, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He wanted Basil's help, he needed to know.  
-My...the portrait has changed and I am desperate, I didn't want this to happen, I am so scared Basil.  
-The portrait changed itself? My painting? Dorian such thing isn't possible —the painter assured, caressing the boys hand with his thumb -I am sure you glanced at it in a hurry and your mind is playing tricks with you.  
-Basil, you don't understand. It changed! Because of that god forsaken mad wish I did when it was finished! And now it shows my cruel and horrible soul and it changed because it knew I killed Sibyl! And I can't... I don't know... I don't want myself to not feel anything, I don't want to give in to immorality. I don't want you to hate me.  
Dorian was crying once again looking at the moon, and even though it broke his heart, Basil swore he had never seen such a pretty scene. He didn't think he would ever be able to paint Dorian again, however. Not because the boy was any less beautiful, because he wanted to help him.  
-You won't, Dorian. As long as I am here and you let me in your life we will keep you on track, yes? And we can find a way, we shall pray together and look into everything calmly. It is going to be alright, I promise you.  
-You want to be in my life still? I don't want to fail, I don't think praying will help but I...  
-We must fight Harry's flawed philosophy words but we can ask him for help I know we can he's not that bad! But don't go alone, and... and we shall pray, and your soul is going to heal. It is not too late, I know it. It is going to be all right, can't you see how bright the moon shines?  
Dorian looked up at the bright moon and the stars and down at their intertwined hands, parting his full lips in thought.  
-What are you thinking about? —Basil asked in endearment. Everything was so calm and he could feel heaven closer on that garden, the scent of the newly planted english daisies filling the air. If the context was other, he would say this was the most close to perfect he has ever been.  
Dorian licked his lips and lifted a little their hands, still looking at them.  
-Is this sinful?  
-I... don't know. It doesn't feel sinful, does it?  
Dorian shook his head and smiled, bringing Basil's hand to his mouth, kissing it softly.  
-Feels close to redemption —he murmured, giving a pull to bring Basil's face next to his, waiting for a permission sign.  
The older man closed the distance between them, feeling Dorian's soft lips pressure harder against his, moving lovingly.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, and it never felt wrong in the slightest.

-Well, at least if it is sinful we'll be able to know by the picture -Dorian huffed a laugh before hiding his face on the crook of Basil's neck.  
Despite of him not being there to see it, the paint had once again modified itself. It smiled softly but smiled wider.  
And very far away, on the corner of the street, Henry too smiled softly, of course his plan didn't really worked out the way he expected, but he wouldn't hate on the fact that he was wrong about the boy pureness and Basil strength. Walking away whistling and flipping the chain of his pocket watch around his finger in circles, Henry looked at the moon and laughed. He wasn't going to help them in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact I started writing this fic because my classmates said that Henry's main goal was to corrupt Dorian and I disagreed that's why we don't hate on Harry here xD.
> 
> Anyways yah so hmm leave kudos and comments I guess?


End file.
